The Stone of Misfortune
by Carys Valerian
Summary: On the eve of her birthday, Eilley's carefree life is suddenly turned around. Everything she thought she knew about her world was wrong and unless she finally takes responsibility that world could be destroyed forever. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hello everyone! This chapter has already been published, but thanks to a wonderful review by Mockingbyrd's Tune and the fact that I've officially finished _Little Sparrow,_ I would like to get started on this story again. So while I'm at it I may as well attempt to edit the first one as well! (Though I acknowledge editing has never been my forte.)

3 C.V.

**Chapter One**

It looked like an ordinary stone. It was no bigger than the palm of my hand, and smooth as glass while maintaining an ordinary grey brown hue.

Frankly I wasn't sure why it caught my attention, but nevertheless I felt compelled to pick it up from where it was lodged in the sand. I brushed the small particles off of it delicately and brought it closer to my face as I inspected it for a moment longer.

"What are you doing Eilley? You're holding up the game!" An annoyed voice complained from behind me.

"Just relax Elwy Parr!" I snapped back, sticking my tongue out at him while I tucked the rock into the front pocket of my apron securely. For some strange reason I felt compelled to keep it to examine it later, but I clearly didn't have the time now- all my friends were waiting for me to begin our game of blind man's bluff.

We'd chosen to meet at Atwall Lake at midday to celebrate my birthday. I suppose it was the only reason I'd been given leave to avoid running errands for my father, and I wanted to make the best of it. Though it was true I normally found ways to avoid my work anyway, at least today I wasn't going to get in trouble with my family for it.

The sun was high in the sky, its light bouncing off the glassy lake into our eyes and making it difficult to see well. None of us could complain though, since it had been raining non stop for the past week, and any reprieve from such depressing weather was well received. Yet I was certain I'd end the day with red skin, given my normally fair complexion's tendency to burn if it was out in the sun too long.

Elwy grabbed a heap of reeds, washed ashore from the rains to the sandy beach, and held them out for the group of 8 of us to draw from. One by one we reached for a reed and ultimately one of the younger boys, Carson, was designated the blind man since his was the shortest. Elwy wrapped a ripped piece of cloth around the other boy's eyes and spun him in a circle thrice. We all ran towards him, tapping him on his shoulder or his back, but every time he moved to snare us we had already changed direction while flecks of white sand flew up from where our feet met the ground, catching the sunlight.

"Come on Carson! You can do better then that!" I called out happily, dancing around him after tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He reached out a hand to try and grab me, but missed by at least a foot. Carson grumbled in defeat.

"This is no fun, I can never catch anyone. And aren't you too old to want to play these sorts of games anymore?" He asked, though he still didn't stop his pursuit of my friends and me.

"I'm only 21. Besides Elwy is older then me." I scoffed back, ensuring that the next time I tapped him it was more of a shove.

"Wasn't your sister married when she was 21?" Elwy asked as he ran beside me, a glint in his eye. "Don't you want to get hitched before you get to old?"

"Hitched to who? You? " I mocked making his face turn bright red to match his hair. For some reason he seemed to become put out by my reply, though I couldn't guess why. He stopped running and came to stand in front of me; the playfulness of his gaze disappeared and he turned uncomfortably serious.

"And why _not _me?" He asked, taking his hand and placing it on my shoulder. I felt instantly awkward while his deep brown eyes stared into mine and I wanted to make it stop.

"Don't be ridiculous Elwy." I said, brushing his arm off of me as I attempted to slip away and resume the game.

"I'm _not_ being ridiculous Eilley, I mean it. Why don't you marry me? I'll be taking over my dad's cooperage soon enough and I'm almost done my apprenticeship. I'll have a steady job and income, so you'll be well taken care of." He reasoned. I bit my lip as I tried to think of a way to reply without hurting his feelings, though I wasn't sure if that would even be possible.

"What even brought this on? We're friends aren't we? Besides I'm hardly ready to be anyone's little wife- let alone yours." I answered calmly, though I couldn't help but notice the others had stopped playing, and even Carson had lifted his blindfold off to pay better attention to what was being said.

"Am I not good enough for you Eilley? Since when are you the Queen of this village?" He demanded, a vein popping up on his forehead like it normally did when he was at his angriest.

"Come on now Elwy, I didn't mean it like that-" I started, but he interrupted me before I had the chance to apologize further.

"In case you've forgotten _Your Majesty_, you're nothing but the blacksmith's daughter, and my mom says that you don't even have a dowry. You're lucky I'm even proposing to you in the first place." He spat back.

"So what would you have me do then? Agree to marry you and be unhappy for the rest of my life? What do you want to marry me for anyway? I'm immature and the whole village knows that I'm terrible with kids. I can't even help my sister out with hers, they drive me half way to the moon and back! I'm not ready to start a family yet and frankly I don't know if I ever will be. That's why I can't marry you. You're a decent fellow Elwy Parr but you can do a whole lot better then someone like me." I said, my voice rising beyond what was calmly acceptable. I was telling him the truth though, and everyone listening knew it too, their heads nodding in agreement. The uncanny way children seemed to despise me was well known throughout the small village of Horne, though I guess it didn't come as much of a surprise.

Two years ago I had met a rather unruly child in the cobblestone paved village square. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle while I ate some bread and cheese I had packed with me to enjoy for lunch, since the weather was nice. But just when I was minding my own business, the little blighter snatched my meal right from my hand as he was nestled in his mother's arms right next to me and took a great big bite. He had to be about 3 or 4 years old, practically a baby, but that still didn't stop me from snatching the food from his hand with enough force to wrench him from his mother and send him toppling into the pool of the fountain.

It wasn't one of my finer moments, and his mother was furious.

"He's just a child, and you're a grown woman! You should be more responsible." She yelled angrily as she dried off her drenched child with the hem of her apron. I just shrugged. He should have learned not to steal someone's lunch. By letting him get away with it I would have been promulgating bad behaviours. In all honesty she should have been thanking me- because I could guarantee that that was going to be the last time he stole anything.

Needless to say the whole town learned of what had happened in no time, and for weeks mothers would shield their children from me as I passed them on the roads. Partly in jest I was sure, but I was also sure there was a small amount of veracity to their fear. I was a woman completely lacking in a mother's instinct. So how could I get married? Elwy should have looked to my refusal as a blessing, though it was clear he didn't in the least. Still angry he stared me down.

"Someday you're going to end up all alone Eilley and you'll have no one to blame but yourself. Who'd want to marry a girl like you anyway?" He spat while some of the others laughed and snickered as he left in a rush. I thought it tactful to neglect telling him that only a few moments ago _he _wanted to marry me. My friends looked from Elwy's distant figure and back to me, some whispering amongst themselves. I shrugged as I always did when trying to avoid confrontation.

"It's getting late anyway so I should probably get home. My sister's baking me a cake." With a quick wave goodbye I turned my heels while the others continued to talk amongst themselves, choosing to take the longer route home if it meant I was able to avoid another encounter with my angry friend.

When I arrived home my sister was awaiting me anxiously, my youngest nephew Abbot gripping her leg tightly. Her long blonde hair was piled neatly into a bun, and her green eyes held a gaze of curiosity towards me while she mixed a bowl of what could only be cake batter. I couldn't help but notice it was with the same large wooden spoon that had been used to wallop my backside when I had done something wrong as a child. When I had gotten close enough to her she spoke.

"Where's Elwy, I thought sure you'd be coming here together!" She asked like she had been expecting him. I raised my eyebrow in aggravation.

"Why would we do that Desiree?" I wondered, a sharp edge to my voice. She knew. She had _known_ Elwy was going to ask and didn't even give me the decency of a warning! Her cheeks flushed a little as she began mixing the batter with renewed fervour.

"It's just- It's just that you two are such good friends I thought –"

"You thought what? That I'd be jumping up to agree to his proposal? Desi you _know_ I don't want to get married..." I whined as I stuck my finger in the batter, tasting it decisively.

"Little sister! You can't have turned him down!" She exclaimed in surprise, flinging the wooden spoon out of the bowl while traces of the delicious mixture flew around her, landing all over the tiny kitchen.

"Of _course_ I turned him down. I don't want to be tied down yet. Just because you are living in happily wedded bliss doesn't mean that I have to as well." I stated, attempting to pick out the dough from my chestnut coloured hair.

"But you two are perfect for each other, and it's high time you started taking responsibility for your life. You need to settle down and have some children; it would be good for you. But instead you're off _playing_ with children like a hooligan! Grow up." She lectured. I rolled my eyes but decided not to reply since I'd only get us both upset in the long run. Stepping next to her I walked further into my home and plunked into one of the chairs in the parlour.

I wished Desi would just stop. It wasn't like this was the first time we'd had a conversation along these lines, and guaranteed it wasn't the last either. She had the same village mentality as everyone else here, Elwy included. If a person didn't automatically want to settle down and raise a family as soon as they were able then there must be something wrong with them.

"What's wrong with not wanting to get married?" I mumbled to myself, annoyed. I heard the door to the house creak open, and assuming it was my sister, I buried my head in my arm so I wouldn't have to talk to her anymore.

"What's troubling you little Eilley?" I heard my father ask gently while his hand stroked my hair a little absently. He smelled of smoke from the forge mixed with iron and fire. For some reason that smell always brought me a great deal of comfort.

"Apparently I'm strange." I answered nonchalantly, lifting my head up to face him. His green eyes, the same as mine and my sister's, sparkled with mirth as he ran his soot covered fingers through his grey hair.

"Of course you are my dear, and that's why I love you so." He chuckled deeply. He moved over to the stone bake oven next to the fire place, and put another log in to keep it warm. It crackled and popped invitingly, small sparks flying out and landing on the dirt floor until they finally stopped glowing.

"Perhaps you love her a bit too much father, and that's why she is the way she is." I heard Desi grumble from the wooden countertop while she poured the cake mix into a cast iron pot. Abbot had run over to play with his big brother outside, so he was no longer attached to her leg and she was able to move about freely.

Once the cake was in the oven she came over to my father and me.

"Can't you convince her to marry Elwy Father?" She pleaded.

"That kid proposed did he? Why am I not surprised?" He said through spasms of laughter.

"You knew too? Why didn't anyone tell me that this was coming?" I moaned.

"Eilley if you don't want to marry Elwy Parr then you needn't do it, and don't let your sister bully you either."

"Don't encourage her behaviour father." Desiree scolded as she would to her children. She was always trying to act like the boss around the home. Rolling my eyes, I moved closer to where she was standing so I could shove my victory in her face a little more, but I tripped over one of Abbot's blocks and tumbled to the floor awkwardly. It was then I noticed the stone that I had picked up earlier tumbling from my pocket to the ground. The noise it made as it hit the floor wasn't normal, in fact it sounded almost like a bell. It was eerie.

"Ouch." I moaned, rubbing my backside. Tentatively I picked up the stone and held it up to inspect it again.

"What's that?" Desi asked confused and annoyed by the interruption of her argument.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to see Morowa. She'll know for sure!" I said, and then jumping to my feet I rushed out the door much to my sister's dismay.

"Eilley Marsh don't you dare run to that old star-gazer now! It's almost time for your birthday dinner!"

Laughing, I turned mid run and gave her a brisk wave. My cake could wait.

I had a feeling that that stone was magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magic wasn't overly commonplace, and especially not in my small village. However that didn't mean that it was non-existent, people just seemed to look upon it with muted disdain. I for one, wasn't someone who thought that magic was something to fear, and in fact I felt that the ability to use it was something to be envied.

Morowa was our resident star-gazer, though many people in the village, my sister included, called her a crazy, old witch. Desiree didn't approve of me spending time with the elderly woman, especially when I was younger. Unfortunately for her however, I was never one for obedience. No one ever seemed to have a problem with her methods when there was trouble though, and she never turned down helping anyone in need.

The old woman amazed me at every turn. She could create concoctions to cure whatever ailed you. From warts to illness and the stiffness of limbs- Morowa could fix anything. But above and beyond all of her talents, she was also the wisest person I had ever met. Unlike Desiree, who regarded my problems as insignificant in comparison to her own, or my father, who was always so busy, Morowa provided me council when I had no one else to turn to. It only seemed fitting that I would go to her with the news of my narrowly avoided engagement as well as my questions about the stone I had found.

Her hut was located to the south of the town, adjacent to a wide open field where she would often lay to look at the stars. She'd once told me that stars were the eyes of the world. They could see everything, so it only stood to reason that they would know the answers to everything as well. She could find out when the rainy season would start, and which crops would grow best each summer just from looking at them. I asked her once if she could teach me, but I was quickly informed that I did not have the aptitude or dedication required.

Instead, when I'd visit, we would lie together in the large, open field, and she would tell me all about the history of the world as it was written in the sky – great heroes and noble women who had shaped the empire of Revalys. My favourite star patter was in the northern expanse, where stars painted out the silver wolf. According to Morowa's history, there was a great wolf who through many trials became the emperor who united the warring tribes long ago. Tired of strife and death, the silver wolf Argent pleaded with the stars to make him a man along with the promise that he would stop the region's bloodshed. And eventually- he did. I always wondered why a wolf, of all creatures, would want to help mankind. They tore through our fields and villages, and slaughtered our lambs and cattle when they could find no food in the winter. Although they weren't very common during times of good weather sometimes I could still hear them howl at night. But when I mentioned my fears, Morowa just shook her wise head.

"Nonsense child. That creature had more heart in him than any of the men fighting dirty wars. You cannot judge an animal by their appearance. The stars grant them souls too- and like humans, some souls are stronger and purer then others. Remember that." She said in her own way. Perhaps it was just because she was so much older than I, but I always carried the utmost respect for her despite her reputation as a cracked old woman. Her stories drew me close to her, and I constantly found myself wishing that I would leave Horne and go on my own grand adventure just like the heroes she spoke about.

I looked for her now with a slight feeling of apprehension, and when I saw the outdoor fire burning in her field, I knew that she must have been lying in her favourite patch of grass. She said it smelled particularly sweeter there but I never noticed a difference. Walking along a worn path in the tall grass I came upon where she was laying- her bony, wrinkled limbs strewn out so that she looked like a scraggily branch. Hair as white as fresh fallen snow framed her face like a river.

"I was waiting for you girl. I thought you might visit But I see you haven't even brought me a slice of cake." She said with a gravelly voice. Morowa was always one to be blunt.

"I'm sorry Morowa, but I brought you something that you might like to see." I explained holding the stone overtop of her face so that she could look at it. She jumped up with more bounce than I had ever seen in her fragile body and snatched to rock from my fingers. She made strange 'tut tutting' noises while she examined it from all angles.

"Tell me Eilley. Did you drop this stone?" She asked in a raspy whisper while holding the stone up to my face.

"You were right here. Clearly I didn't drop it." I replied with a raised eyebrow. Perhaps she was getting more nutty the more time that passed.

"I'm not talking about _now _child! Have you _ever_ dropped it?"

"Well yes. What's the big deal? I tripped over one of Abbot's blocks and fell over. That's actually why I came. It made a strange noise, sort of like a bell- so I thought maybe there was something magical about it. I'm right aren't I? Otherwise you wouldn't be giving me that look." I insisted. Morowa had a clear tell when it came to answering questions. Her head cocked to the side, and one eye appeared much larger than her other while she gazed at me with scrutiny.

"Yes Eilley, it is magic- but not the good kind." She replied ominously, grabbing my arm with her bony fingers and pulling me down onto the grass beside where she was laying before.

"Look above you. The stars are foretelling your destiny my girl. Your whole life's path changed the moment you picked up the stone, for it is one that only carries disaster and sadness."

"Well how do get rid of it? I don't want disaster and sadness!" I said, preparing to get off the ground, but Morowa pulled me back down.

"You can't just _get rid of it_! That stone is a part of your fate now, and throwing it away now would be completely pointless. You have set things in motion that cannot be undone."

"Well what should I do then?" I asked, getting a little frightened by the old woman's words. I had never seen her so serious about anything before.

"There is nothing that you can do-other then follow your feet and make the best of where it takes you. Without the stone your fate was concrete. You'd marry in the village, because that is simply what is done here. Perhaps Elwy Parr, that lad has fancied you for ages." I rolled my eyes. Was I really the only one who hadn't figured that out? Apparently I was much less perceptive then I had formerly given myself credit for.

"Maybe I should be grateful to the stone then..." I groaned.

"Such an attitude would serve you well. Even though your fate is wrought with misfortune, if you survive your trials then your reward will be well worth the risk." She replied. I gulped deeply. _If_ I survived - those odds didn't sound exactly favourable to me.

"Let's go inside girl, there is much I need to prepare you for." She said, gesturing for me to follow her down the trodden path towards her home.

Morowa's hut was full of astrological charts, and figures. I couldn't understand them for the life of me. A raging fire burned, making the small area smell strongly of smoke. From the ceiling hung mobiles of stars and planets, and as she passed by them, she touched each of them delicately, almost as if she was asking them for answers.

She began leafing through a small cabinet until she came across a small leather pouch with a long strap on it. Carefully, she put the stone inside and handed it to me after drawing shut the lacing.

"Wear this with you always. It will serve as the cornerstone of your future."

"All of this is happening so quickly...you can't possibly think that this supposed _great destiny_ is happening tonight do you?" I laughed a little awkwardly, though the old woman seemed hardly amused.

"I am saying that it is best to be prepared."

"Look Morowa, you know I have always respected your opinion. But how can my future be altered because of this little stone? I am going to go home, eat my birthday cake and go to sleep. And I most certainly am _not_ going to marry Elwy Parr- regardless of what Desi says. Thank you for your help and the nice pouch but I think I'd better go home now. My destiny can wait until tomorrow."

"Wait child! Take this before you leave!" She said, holding her hand up in a gesture that showed more strength then I thought possible given her age.

From within her large woollen jacket she pulled out a bone hilted dagger. It was carved into a spiral and fitted with a simple, black stone at the end that reflected the room around us on its oblong surface.

"I hope that's for cutting my birthday cake!" I exclaimed with wide open eyes. I had never seen Morowa act like this before. She was always a little odd, that was true, but she'd never looked as afraid as she was now. Quite frankly she was starting to frighten me too.

"This is not something to joke about child. It is not every day that the fate of the world hangs in the balance. You will have to learn not to be so flippant about such matters."

"I'm not flippant. I'm sceptical…Honestly Morowa are you playing some sort of prank on me? That's beneath you." I groaned, pushing the dagger away from me. Desi would kill me before she'd let me carry around a weapon, lest one of my nephews grab a hold of it and hurt themselves. The old woman sighed and put her hand against her head like I was giving her a headache.

"If you ever do a favour for old Morowa child, accept my gift. You will need it." She said, with so much pleading in her voice I could hardly refuse her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. I felt goose bumps grow on my arms with the fear that she was telling the truth. It wasn't like the old woman to joke.

"I'm sorry, I guess you aren't fooling around. You've never been wrong before. Perhaps I'm just finding it difficult to believe that I'm supposed to have some sort of effect in the grand scheme of things. You know as well as I that such a thing is not entirely likely. I've never even left Horne before. You have to admit it isn't likely that I'm about to save the world." I said, praying that she would at least tell me that her prediction wasn't as serious as all that- perhaps the world changing dilemma I would be caught in could be solved from the comfort of my own home. Unfortunately she didn't say what I wished she would.

Reaching out with a shaking arm, she held out the dagger again and I took it tenderly. I had never held anything like it before, and I hated to admit that I felt a shiver of power run through my arm.

"There now child, now don't tell anyone Morowa sent you into the world without any protection. Remember Eilley, that you are a smart girl. I've taught you all about the old stories and it is time that you become a part of them. The world is so much bigger then Horne.." She said ominously while gripping my shoulder.

"I don't know what I should do. I'm scared to leave." I whispered. My blood had run cold. I was living the beginning of any adventure story the old woman used to tell - my dream for as long as I could remember- and I didn't want to be there. I wanted to go home. I didn't care about the fight I had just got in with my sister, I would go home and hug her tight. But somehow I didn't think that was going to be possible. It was hard to believe that my whole life had changed in a single moment- things in Horne were so calm, so stagnant. Nothing _happened_ in Horne – and I had always felt that because of that, living here was incredibly boring. But now I was starting to think that calm and peaceful was such a bad thing- and I hadn't even left Morowa's hut yet.

From inside, the crackling of her fire seemed to draw me in, and made me feel safe and warm. I would have to be completely loony to want to leave, but it didn't seem like I was being given a choice. It was funny how one's perspective could change at the edge of a sword- or stone.

Morowa suddenly lunged towards her strange maps, and ran a bony finger across its lines. Her head snapped back in my direction, her movement so rushed that the breeze it created caused her mobiles to sway back and forth.

"Now is your time child. Abandon your fear and make the most of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:**__Hello everyone! May I just start by saying this is SERIOUSLY the hardest chapter I've ever written. I know I tend to say that all of the time, but in this case I think I've rewritten it at least 5 times. I'm still not completely satisfied with the results, but I really want to be able to move past the introduction. I will also say that I'm sure that this will leave you a bit upset with Eilley and _a lot_ of questions- all of which will have answers. I promise. Anyway for now please enjoy and bear with me while I try and get back into the hang of things!

C.V.

I decided that abandoning my fear was not going to happen. Not because I doubted the wisdom behind Morowa's words, but because I didn't think it was possible. It was amazing how someone's life could be changed in seconds, and as much as I wished it wasn't mine doing the changing, it didn't look like I had a choice in the matter. Stepping out of the Stargazer's hut seemed odd to me. It felt like I was entering into another world, even though I was still virtually in my backyard. I no longer knew what was out there for me – all I could be sure of is that it wasn't good. For I moment, I wasn't even sure where it was that I should be going, but logically I figured that going home was my best option. Besides, there was cake waiting for me.

I set forth on the path I always took, my eyes on the stars instead of the road ahead of me. The stories they told had always somehow comforted me - since most had happy endings- and it seemed like now was a good time to reaffirm the optimism that had been engrained in my personality since I was a young child. The day's events weighed on my mind heavily. First there was Elwy's proposal, then my sister's incessant nagging and now this _stone_ business. I suppose it was selfish of me, but I didn't think it was very fair to have to deal with so much on my birthday.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone on the road until I almost walked head first into a man. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him earlier, since he looked to be the type that was hard to miss. He was very tall and even in the dark I could tell that his hair was golden by the way that the moonlight shone on it. But even though I should have found him incredibly handsome there was something odd about his face. At first, I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but looking at him more closely, I realized that there was something wrong with his eyes.

My father always used to tell me that someone's eyes would tell you all you needed to know about them. I never really bought into his theory, but for some reason, looking at the strange man made me think my dad might have been onto something.

"Good evening." He said, in a voice as cool as ice. It certainly gave me shivers in the same way. I mumbled a quick hello and continued to walk towards home with my head down, hoping that I could pass by without incident. Unfortunately that didn't seem like it was going to be an option.

"You seem to be in a rush Miss. Is everything alright?" He pressed, turning around to watch me as I hurried down the path. I stopped and turned around, placing an innocent smile on my face.

"Of course, I'm sorry to be so rude. It's just that I don't like walking alone in the dark and I'm late for dinner." I replied quickly.

"Then I apologize for interrupting you, but I'm looking for an old stargazer who I heard lives around this village. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find her would you?" Something about him made me reluctant to give away Morowa, if that was even who he was searching for- though I couldn't imagine it would be anybody else.

"There used to be one here a long time ago. All of us villagers were suspicious of her, and so she moved on when I was still a child. I don't know where she went. Sorry I couldn't be more help." I lied.

"You see that's funny, because that dagger around your waist- that belongs to her- or more accurately, it belongs to _me._ So that makes you either a liar or a thief- two very unattractive traits in a young woman such as yourself."

"I – I'm not lying. This is my father's dagger; he gave it to me because I would be out late on my own." I tried to sound confident, but I knew I hadn't succeeded since I was far too intimidated.

The man outstretched his hand, and I was afraid that he was going to make a grab for me. Instead, he made an odd gesture that I didn't recognize. It was almost like he was beckoning something to come towards him, but for some reason his gaze didn't seem directed at me. Instead it looked as if he was focused on somewhere beyond the realm that I could see. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, as if I was being watched from behind, and so I quickly spun around to investigate.

I quickly wished I hadn't.

Out of the darkness appeared eyes that glowed red, surrounded by an ethereal black smoke that gave me a sick feeling inside. My heart started pounding so hard in my chest that I thought I might burst.

I took several steps away from the creatures, unsure of what it was I should be doing. The stranger grinned and moved towards me, speaking something in a language I couldn't understand. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there, and for lack of a better idea I began to run. Going home now was not an option, since I couldn't lead those monsters towards my family if I wanted them to stay safe.

My only other choice was to veer off to the forest – a place I wasn't exactly fond of, especially at night. I could hear them making strange sounds from behind me, almost like a growling laughter, as if they knew that my trying to escape was completely useless. As soon as I crossed into the ring of trees, I could hear the snapping of twigs beneath my feet, the sound only making me run faster. It was no use; wherever I went my pursuers would be able to find me just from the noise I was making.

As I grew deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees grew in thick patches, their roots spiralling all over the ground. Soon I wouldn't be able to run anymore since it was so dark I would surely trip and fall. Instead, I decided to hide. Perhaps I had gained enough ground and he wouldn't find me. Scanning my surroundings quickly, I dove underneath a giant series of roots that tunnelled underneath the ground creating a cave-like area. I tried hard to steam my breathing, but I hadn't been so frightened in as long as I could remember.

Who was that man? And what did he want with Morowa? I knew she was eccentric, but I hardly doubted she was the type to interfere with a person who seemed so dangerous. Besides, she'd lived in Horne for as long as I'd been alive and the man didn't seem much older than I was.

I curled up with my knees against my chest, and then struggled to hear if I had managed to get away or not. But I didn't hear anything, not the sound of footsteps, not even the sound of crickets. To be honest I didn't know if those smoke creatures would even make footsteps as they gave chase, but I didn't want to take a chance.

For what seemed like a thousand years I felt as if I were drowning in silence, until all of a sudden I heard the faintest sound of a whimper coming from outside my hiding place. At first I thought it might have been me and that I had somehow unconsciously vocalized my fear without meaning to. However, after a few moments, I heard it again, only this time much more clearly. The fact that there might be someone else in the forest with those creatures on the loose made me worried, and so I decided to search for what it might be.

Carefully, I climbed out of the root cave. I didn't see anyone at first, but I followed the sound of the whimpers until I arrived at their source. My heart fell at the sight before me. A woman was sprawled out on the forest floor, her inky black hair spread around her face like a stain. She was wearing a dress that was clearly expensive, but it was torn to shreds and covered in what I thought might be blood. The cries weren't coming from her however, but from a small child that was huddling under her limp arms. I couldn't very well just leave her lying there, since her chest was still rising and falling, and although I wasn't quite sure what I could do to help I made up my mind to try anyway.

Quietly, I placed an arm on the child's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"We need to move this lady. I know where there's a cave we can hide in right over there." I said pointing the way. The little girl retreated further away from me, and even though I could tell she was afraid, we didn't have time to waste.

"Look kid, we need to go _now._ There are some scary monsters out there, and you don't want them to find you right?" I pressed. She shook her head violently, and somehow I thought that she must have known exactly what monsters I was talking about. Was it my fault the woman had been attacked?

Squatting, I grabbed the injured woman underneath her shoulders and began to drag her back towards the root cave with great difficulty. She wasn't heavy by any means, but I didn't want to cause her more injury than she already had. The girl trailed behind me, her tears streaking through her dirty face.

Once the three of us were safely tucked away, we waited. I knew that if the monsters hadn't found me yet, it probably meant that they weren't going to, but it still felt safer to wait until morning, when the sun would be able to light my way back home again.

The girl didn't stop crying, not even once. And although I sympathized with her situation the noise was starting to really bother me. I could feel my temper rising since if we were being tracked, she would lead those creatures right to us. So finally, after I could take it no longer I grabbed her shoulder.

"Would you be quiet?" I demanded harshly. Unfortunately my words seemed to have the opposite effect that I was going for, since she only began to sob more. Seething in frustration I put my hand over her mouth, and got close enough to her to whisper in her ear.

"Those monsters will hear you if you don't stop crying! I don't know about you, but I don't want to be dinner." I admit I probably wasn't being very fair with her, since she couldn't have been more than 10 years old. It wasn't her fault that this was happening, but it wasn't my fault either- and there was no way I was going to suffer after acting so philanthropic. Yet despite my tone, the threat my words carried seemed to have some effect on her, since she immediately sniffed and tried to hold back her tears.

Suddenly I heard moaning from the injured woman beside me. For a moment I had almost forgotten that she was there, and in a moment of hypocrisy I cried out myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The woman coughed and tried to speak, though I had no idea what she was trying to say to me. It all sounded completely muffled, but after a few sentences that were completely undecipherable I heard one word that was clear as day. Morowa.

I didn't know what sort of business that stargazer had gotten tangled up in, but it seemed full of a magic that up until now, I wasn't even sure existed. I had_ wanted _it too, certainly, but now I wasn't sure that the glorified version of light and magic I'd imagined was actually the way it worked. The stranger and his red-eyed beasts were a prime example of that.

I brushed a stray lock of dark hair out of her eyes and took her hand, as if comforting her would be a way to help her say what she needed to say. As much as it pained me to admit it, I doubted that she would be able to last the night in her condition.

"I know Morowa, and you aren't the first person to ask about her. Just hold on and as soon as we're safe I'll take you there." I urged – just as much for myself as for the other woman. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Who- who are you? How do I know you speak the truth?" She asked. After what she had probably been through I wasn't surprised that she needed a little reassurance, and although I wasn't sure if it would be good enough, I reached to grab the dagger the stargazer had given me.

"My name is Eilley Marsh. I just came from her home. She gave me this." I said, holding the object in front of her eyes since I doubted she'd be able to move her head enough to get a good look at it. Weakly, her hand reached up and brushed against the hilt lightly, a slight glean of recognition in her dull eyes. To my surprise, she smiled a little and then coughed again.

"I knew she would send – that she would send somebody to help us."

"Wait a minute! I don't want you to misunderstand. She never mentioned anything about finding you or helping you. It was just a coincidence that I entered this forest, you see there was this man and these monsters and-"

The lady began to laugh despite the fact I was sure it pained her.

"There _are_ no such things as coincidences, and especially not when Morowa is concerned. If she's given you that dagger it means that she's long gone by now, and the responsibility to find what is lost has fallen to you."

"Find what is lost? What's lost?" I asked, but the woman stopped answering my questions and turned to the child.

"Don't be scared Caiya. You must go with Eilley. She'll protect you, and so you must listen to what she tells you." The woman moaned, and I grew more afraid each moment that she was ready to pass. But she hadn't told me what I was searching for, and had virtually made me the guardian of her daughter – two things which I thought required a little more explanation if I was going to be able to succeed.

"Please wait!" I pleaded to her. "We'll get you help! But you need tell me what I'm looking for! How will I know where to find it? Who was that man on the road?"

"Morowa's chosen you. Look back at what she's taught you, and at what you've been given. There you will find the answers you seek…"

"Mommy please don't go." The little girl, Caiya, begged, clasping the woman's hands in her own.

"I will watch over you - from the stars…" She said until her fingers were no longer able to clasp her daughter's. I watched as the woman's chest stopped its slow up and down rhythm once and for all and it made me feel like crying. Though I'd only spoken to the women for a few brief moments, the hope I saw in her eyes when I showed her the dagger haunted me.

For a little while I let Caiya come to terms with what had happened. I wasn't quite sure how to address the death of a mother considering I'd never really had one myself, but I knew if anyone in my family was killed before my eyes I doubted I'd be able to go on.

However we didn't really have a choice in the matter. We couldn't very well stay in the root cave forever, and sometime we would have to emerge.

My utmost concern at the moment was whether or not those monsters were still around, but strangely enough, something told me that their master had recalled them. Otherwise, by now I would probably have faced the same fate as the mother lying next to me. I just hoped that they hadn't made their way into Horne and to my family.

Nervously, I reached to clutch the pouch Morowa had given me.

"Did you know?" I asked it, as if I was talking to her.

I was angry, but not surprised. Morowa was the smartest old woman I knew, and it didn't make sense for her not to know what was coming. I couldn't believe I bought her story so easily before. Nevertheless I was the last person in the world that should be sent on some heroic quest. When was the last time a blacksmith's daughter made any difference? Where was _that_ story in the stars?

Because last time I checked, it wasn't. So how would I know if a happy ending was possible?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I've posted anything for this story! If anyone has given up on me, please give me another chance! I would like to take this opportunity to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, and especially Mockingbyrd's Tune for her fantastic grammatical insight! If you like the story please review, it really does make me feel pressured to continue (in a good way of course) and I definitely need that to stay on course. I promise you won't regret it!

3

C.V

**Chapter 4**

"I'm not going with you! I'm staying here with my mom!" Caiya shouted, grabbing hold of a hearty root. For a small child she was remarkably strong, and though I was pulling on her legs with as much strength as I dared to use, she simply did not budge. It wasn't that I was unsympathetic, but I had no time to deal with her at the moment. I had enough problems of my own.

"Don't be a brat! Do you want to stay here? How long do you think you'll last with no food or water?"

"I'll find some by myself!" she yelled back. I had reached my frustration point, and so with an attitude exuding cold authority, I let go of her and stood up straight, my hands on my hips.

"Fine. Good luck kid, have a nice life," I said and stormed off, leaving her behind in my wake. I had only traveled a few feet before I could hear her little feet following me. I chose to completely ignore her for the time being, so that she would think I was willing to leave her on her own. Frankly, the thought _had_ crossed my mind, but despite my dislike of children, I couldn't very well deny a dying woman's last wish. I wasn't heartless. At least not completely.

With the sun up I felt significantly safer leaving the forest, and so I decided that my best bet was to bring Caiya back home to my sister. I had no idea how to take care of her, and Desi certainly had a lot of experience in the child rearing department. I was hoping she would look after the girl while I searched for whatever it was I was supposed to find. Having a tagalong was hardly desirable. She'd only get in my way, and her current behaviour was not endearing her to my cause, by any means.

As soon as I left the canopy of trees, however, I noticed that something was very wrong. Stretching high into the sky was a dark cloud of smoke, and even as far away as I was, I could still see the faint glow of fire. Forgetting completely about the child who was following me, I ran as fast as I could towards my home, dread washing over me with the strength of a waterfall.

Horne was gone. It was unbelievable how quickly the flames had grown and spread, and I wondered if magic had something to do with it. Even though the smoke from the fire shielded much of my vision, I could tell that the buildings that I had grown used to since my childhood had been entirely leveled by the flames. I knew it would have been helpful to start looking for anyone who might need help, but I was the most concerned about my own home, and as I reached the spot where it normally stood(,) I stopped dead in my tracks. I could make out where the forge used to be, and the foundation of my house was still standing, just with nothing on top of it. Without a thought to whether or not it was dangerous, I rushed into the remains, hopelessly searching for my family. I called out their names over and over again, until smoke burned my lungs and I began to cough violently. But I didn't care about myself anymore- and, so, despite the danger of my situation, I began to toss around the charred remains of the roof as I looked for signs of life. My fingers burned as they grasped pieces of the roof that were still smouldering, but I continued until I realized with horror that my efforts were futile.

I didn't know what to do other than collapse onto my knees. My breathing had significantly worsened and I started to feel very tired. I knew that the smoke was getting to me, and if I didn't do something about it quickly, I would probably die. A small voice in the back of my mind reasoned that my family might have made it out of Horne alive, that perhaps they might not be dead- and for a moment I almost believed that it could be true. But at the same time, an even more domineering voice reminded me that all of this destruction was my fault. If I hadn't gone to see Morowa, if I had just _stayed _home for once, then those monsters wouldn't have been called out to chase after me and I could have gone home to warn my family.

Although I wasn't certain that it was that evil man who had destroyed my village, there was no way his appearance was coincidental. For the first time in my life, I felt the sickening feeling of hatred eating me up from the inside. He needed to pay for what he had done to my home, and to my family. Tears fell from my eyes, but in that moment I realized that by allowing myself to die in the fire, I would never get my revenge upon him. I needed to know why he wanted Morowa, and why he was convinced to murder innocent people just to get a hold of one silly dagger.

At that moment, through my own sobs and the crackling of the fire that still raged on around me, I heard a tiny voice cry out not too far behind me.

"Eilley! Eilley where are you?" the little girl cried out; her voice was frightened and shaky. Stupid child! Didn't she see how dangerous it was here? Practically growling in frustration, I ripped a piece of my dress and held it against my nose and mouth to keep any more smoke from entering my lungs. My anger and hatred gave me a feeling of renewed purpose. Even though I was still very weak, I had enough strength left in me to trudge towards where I could still hear her yelling out my name. Once I finally got a glimpse of her tiny figure through the smoke and ash, I reached out and snatched her arm so that I could drag her as far away from the wreckage of Horne as possible.

I took a good look at her as soon as I thought we'd made it past the danger.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a little shake.

"How can you ask me that when ___you_were the one who ran into the fire?" The little girl replied with much more attitude than I had anticipated. Or desired.

"Look here, you! My family could have been in there!"

"I'm just saying that you must have a death wish." She was awfully articulate for a little girl, and my suspicion that she and her mother were not just ordinary travelers was becoming more solidified every moment.

"I am not about to argue about this with an infant. How old are you? 5 maybe?"

"I am___not_an infant," she snapped back. "I'm 9! And if we stay here we'll just get caught again! Isn't that what you said?" Her eyes began to water, and I grew afraid that she might cry again.

I realized then that I wasn't exactly being very polite to her, but my mind was reeling with thoughts of my family. They had to be alright. They ___had _to be! Nevertheless, I was beginning to understand the depth of Caiya's despair, and she was actually handling it better than I was. The truth was that we ___did_need to leave, or else that man and his terrible beasts might come back and finish what they'd started.

The only problem was that I didn't know where we should go.

Horne was all I'd ever known. There was no reason for me to leave, and traveling wasn't exactly top on my family's priority list. But now my home was gone. Horne had been leveled to the ground, and there was no reason to stay. I suddenly had a thought.

"Caiya, where were you and your mother going?" I asked, wiping the last remnants of tears from my face. There was no time for mourning now. I'd be a hypocrite if I demanded time to grieve from the girl when I'd denied her the same courtesy only a little while ago. Not that I particularly cared what she thought of me, but my own desire for self-preservation was definitely strong in its own right. Besides, if I was going to have a miniscule charge, then it would be better if she didn't try and argue with everything I said.

"The Scholar's Tower, but I don't know why," she answered. Well(,) that was a start at least. I'd heard of the Scholar's Tower before, from passing merchants who were on their way there with the books and maps that the Scholars had ordered. It was supposed to be impossibly tall, (-) even higher than the Imperial Palace in the Silver City- and full to the brim of whatever information you would ever want to know. Perhaps the greatest irony of the tower was that the only things you couldn't learn there were the identities of the Scholars themselves.

They were all a part of an anonymous brotherhood, who had in many ways, sacrificed their lives on the altar of knowledge. I'd even heard that they wore immaculate robes, which were hooded so that no one could see their faces. I wasn't sure how much of the tales I believed, but it looked as though I'd get my chance to see the tower, and its mysterious inhabitants, first hand.

I wasn't sure how far away the tower was, but merchant caravans generally estimated it was about a 3-day journey due east. I wished the stables hadn't burned, since I could really use a horse. It would make the trip much faster. With Caiya in tow I was sure it was going to take ages, since she could hardly be expected to walk all day. I suspected that even I would have trouble.

"Maybe they'll know what was lost if we go to the tower," I reasoned. Caiya was sniffling, upset with the renewed thought of her mother's death, but she didn't seem to have any better ideas. Besides, she was only 9. What would she know anyway?

I wished that I could go home and pack a bag of food, or a least a change of clothing, but there was nothing left. I wouldn't get to listen to Desiree chastise me for my foolhardiness. I could almost hear her tell me that the last thing I should be doing at my age was gallivanting off on an errand for a crazy witch when I could be marrying Elwy Parr. Thinking of him made me cringe a little, since I hadn't once thought of the poor fellow when I was searching through Horne. I hoped that he made it out alright.

I heard my father laugh and tell me to follow my feet, and I wished more than anything else, that their voices were not figments of my grief-stricken imagination. Tears threatened to fall again, but I pushed them aside. There would be time for sorrow later.

For now, however, I would go east and see if the vast annals of information that the Brotherhood of Scholars possessed could help me locate whatever it was I had been charged with finding.

Maybe when I did, I would be able to get my revenge on the cruel stranger- for both Caiya and me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the latest installment in tSoM! The chapters should be released more quickly now that I've finished school. Once again I'd like to say a great, big thank you to Mockingbyrd's Tune and her amazing beta work! My punctuation is pitiful and would be a mess without her! (I promise I will get better, though I think old habits must die hard!) Thank you also to all who reviewed because it motivates me to keep going, and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think! 3

C.V

**Chapter 5**

Although my family had never been wealthy, I wasn't used to being hungry or tired. Caiya and I had been walking for almost a week in the same direction. We hadn't passed any towns or signs of civilization anywhere, and so there was no chance to find a warm place to rest or good food to eat. Instead, we had been surviving off the odd apples and berries that we were able to find along the grown overgrown path that hopefully led to the Scholar's Tower. Frankly, I wasn't even positive we were heading the right way, but the path from Horne had never forked -it had barely even curved.

There was no sign of a looming tower through the tree-lined route, though to be honest it was so covered by forest growth I could probably be standing right next to it without noticing. I was still becoming more and more discouraged every moment.

On the bright side, Caiya wasn't giving me any trouble. It seemed that the fire in Horne had burned away her attitude, so to speak. Now she never questioned my judgement. In fact, she never really said anything at all. I thought she must have been afraid, and I didn't blame her, so I tried to give her a little bit of a break. Patience wasn't a virtue I possessed in large quantities; but I found myself able to justify her silence and her sorrow a little easier, since I was feeling the same way myself. But I had done my best to keep the longing I felt for my family at bay until I reached our destination. Only then would I be able to stop looking over my shoulder for the mysterious man, and the monsters who obeyed him, so I could think more on what I'd lost.

I barely noticed as the sun set behind the trees, but my feet were weary and had begun to feel numb with exhaustion. I looked behind me to see that Caiya was trailing behind me quite a bit, and realized that, again, I hadn't been very sensitive to the needs of a young child. I just wanted to find the tower as soon as I could, but we were going to need to rest if we wanted to be able to continue on at a decent pace the next day.

"Hey kid!" I called back to her. "Let's stop for the night. You look tired."

"I___am _tired! Do you even know where we're going? I want a bed and a hot meal, and I ___want _to stop walking!" She complained for the first time since Horne. I knew exactly how she felt, but I couldn't help but snap back at her anyway.

"Well, how else do you suggest we get to the Scholar's Tower? Unless you have a fancy carriage and four white horses stashed under your skirt, then we're out of luck."

"Very funny. And even if I did, I wouldn't let you ride in it." The girl had finally made her way to my side, and slumped down underneath a particularly lush maple. I reached into my apron pocket and thrust some berries I'd saved earlier into her hand, hoping ruefully that she'd choke on them.

I ate the remaining fruit myself, allowing the juice to run down my throat slowly so that I could savor the taste as long as possible- to make it feel that the small handful I'd collected was more like a whole basket. I almost laughed aloud as I saw Caiya do the exact same thing with her own meager rations.

"Is that the last of the food?"she asked me. I nodded, worried that we wouldn't find anything else for us to eat the next day. But the more immediate issue was finding somewhere to sleep where it would at least be warm. Thankfully, the thick forest offered generous protection from the wind and rain, but the evenings were still quite cold despite the fact that it was almost summer. It wasn't like the wreckage of Horne had allowed me to take anything useful like blankets, and I was completely hopeless at lighting a fire. Besides, doing something like that could have been very dangerous, given the fact that, for all I knew, we were still being pursued.

For now, our only option was to tread further into the forest to find some sort of thicket or hollowed tree to make camp in for the evening. I wasn't exactly looking forward to spending another night outdoors, but without another option what could we do?

The light was fading quickly now; and before my vision was impaired completely, I made a makeshift shelter using some fallen pine branches along with whatever else I could find. It wasn't much, but at least it was something to keep wandering animals and insects away from us. Though we were so dirty, we probably didn't smell all that appetizing anyway.

At first, the two of us occupied the exact opposite ends of the shelter, careful that none of our body parts touched. But as the wind picked up and the night wore on we drifted together unconsciously to share warmth. I could just barely make out the light in Caiya's eyes, and so I knew she was still awake after what had to be hours into the evening.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, trying my best to sound sympathetic.

"Neither can you apparently," she griped in response, enlarging the distance between us once more. The sharp breeze quickly crept onto the areas she'd left exposed on my body, and I found myself hoping that she'd come closer just so that I could keep warm. I wouldn't have wanted her near me otherwise.

"You're right about that. I'd never slept outside before I met you." I tried to laugh a little to make the atmosphere around us a bit more comfortable, but it didn't have the effect I wanted. Instead, Caiya started to cry again. I could hear her nose sniffing, and she was still close enough that I could feel the faint heaving of her chest as she tried to hold in the noise she was making.

"Me either. And I don't like it! I just want my mom back! I'm not fool enough to believe I'll see her again, but I can't help hoping that this is all just a nightmare I'll wake up from," she wailed. I patted her back a little awkwardly while she moved to cry into my shoulder. The feeling was nostalgic, since I could remember many times when I had done the same with Desiree if I got a scrape, or if Elwy had tugged on my pigtails growing up. Sometimes I found myself forgetting that Caiya was, for all intents and purposes, just as young now as I'd been when all of that was going on. I figured it was because she didn't talk like any child I had ever met. Her speech was eloquent somehow, and I figured her to be part of some wealthy family or another. Yet, there was an element of breeding in her bearing that was completely foreign to me.

Horne was a small town, and since mostly everybody farmed or held trade positions, there was a resulting elimination of social class. Everyone considered themselves on equal footing with everyone else. But I'd heard of people in the Silver City, a place so far away I'd almost thought of it as imaginary, who could afford to hire private teachers whose responsibility it was to tutor young children. The very idea made me shudder, since, as a child, my teachers had been the frogs and fish in the pond, the birds in the sky, and of course old Morowa. There were no stringent rules, and all of Horne was my playground. In retrospect, perhaps that was why I'd grown up so irresponsibly, but I would never have changed my upbringing for all the coin in the world- or the fancy vocabulary I was sure the kid possessed. For all the lessons she'd probably had, I had an inkling that I was a little more prepared for running away from villainous, evil monsters- not that either of us could claim much training.

"I can't promise to be the best listener in the world Caiya, but when I'm feeling really low, I used to tell my troubles to my older sister. If you think it would help, and if it would make you stop crying, then you can talk to me about it."

"Why? It isn't as if you can bring her back to life again." She sniffled.

"Well no, I can't do that..." I mumbled, just causing her to cry more. "But I will carry out her last wishes, Caiya, and part of that includes protecting you- whether I want to or not. Why don't you just tell me a little about yourself? All I know is your name and that you're 5," I said. She looked up at me, the brights of her eyes narrowing.

"I _told_ you- I'm 9. And I can't tell you anymore about myself than you already know."

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"If I told you that, then I'd be giving who I am away wouldn't I!" She stormed back, unlatching herself from me and sitting a foot away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine. Then I'll tell you about me instead. Don't tell me you aren't wondering, because you'd be lying."

Caiya didn't answer one way or the other, and so I took a deep breath and began.

"I grew up in a small town called Horne. My father was the blacksmith, and I never knew my mother because she died when I was born. Instead, I was mostly raised by my older sister Desiree, and she got married. She has two little boys- younger than you even."

"Do you think that they all got caught in that fire?" Caiya wondered, her interest obviously piqued I shook my head violently.

"Not a chance."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If I think they're not alright, even for one second, then I won't be able to go on. You saw me in that fire, Caiya, and I think you probably saved my life back there. I want to find out if they're okay more than anything, but I won't be able to do that if I get eaten by one of those shadow monsters. They're after the both of us now, and we can't lead them to my family or they'll be in as much danger as we are now."

"Do you think that those things are still chasing us?" Caiya asked, afraid at the prospect.

"Stars above- I hope not, but we can't take any chances, not until we find whatever it is that's _lost_."

At that thought, I had the strange urge to reach for the pouch Morowa had given me. It served as a reminder of all of the things she had told me the day I'd found that blasted stone. _The world is so much bigger than Horne_ she'd said- and I was starting to see what she meant. I took the stone out of the leather wrapping and rubbed the smooth surface with my forefinger and thumb. For some reason it was oddly comforting, and the more I calmed down, the more I found that Caiya was able to relax to. I hadn't realized that being on edge myself was affecting her in an almost subconscious way. I could hear her breathing slowly, as her head fell against my shoulder. She had fallen asleep, and I followed soon after.

I awoke the next morning to one of the strangest and most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. At first I wasn't sure what it was, but the more I listened, the more I realized that it was singing- or more accurately, a sort of chanting. There were many voices, all deep and calming, lifting the burden on my heart.

I gently shook Caiya awake, and she rubbed her eyes while her ears perked up.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered, barely able to suppress my excitement. She nodded enthusiastically, and the two of us scrambled to get out of my pathetic lean-to, tossing the thick branches aside and heading towards the noise. I was so excited that it took me a moment to think things through. I had no proof that the singing came from friendly scholars after all. For all I knew it could have been an elaborate ruse by our pursuers to draw us into a false sense of security.

Did scholars even sing? I had no idea.

After coming to such a realization, I held my arm to prevent Caiya from bounding forward any further.

"Wait!" I whispered. "We should really be careful about this." The child seemed to agree with me, and so she stopped in her tracks so that we could creep towards the chanting as silently as possible. As we grew closer and closer to the source of the noise, I began to sense something behind me. The odd snapping of twigs didn't fit in with either Caiya or my walking patterns, and though it could have been an animal or something, the feeling that I was being watched was too difficult to ignore. Clenching my eyes shut, I took Caiya's hand in mine and spun around as quickly as I could, hoping to catch whatever was behind me before it had a chance to get away.

But what I encountered was more frightened of me than the other way around.


End file.
